one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Etar Chalton
“Anyone that thinks they can attack the World Government is a fool but as long as I’m around no one is stupid enough to do that…………right?” Home Island: Dressrosa Personality: Etar is a cocky and overzealous. He will not think out a plan of attack and prefers to just run in with a punch. He finds no remorse in killing and was raised to think as such. He will over estimate himself but usually can back it up with his strengths. Relationships: CP9: He is the third strongest of the CP9 and is respected by every member. World Government: Etar has unwavering loyalty to the World Government. Accolades/Feats: -Most Tactical Member of the CP9 -Previously a pirate captain Fighting styles: ||ROKUSHIKI – THE SIX POWERS|| |GEPPO – SKY/MOON WALK (Mastered)| THE GEPPO ALLOWS THE USERS TO ACTUALLY JUMP OFF THE AIR ITSELF, ALLOWING THEM TO STAY IN THE AIR FOR MUCH LONGER THAN USUAL. CP9 MEMBERS CAN USE THIS TECHNIQUE TO CROSS GREAT DISTANCES WITHOUT EVER TOUCHING THE GROUND, OR SET THEMSELVES UP FOR SWIFT, AERIAL ATTACKS. WHILE THE TECHNIQUE ITSELF AFFORDS SEVERAL ADVANTAGES BOTH IN AND OUT OF BATTLE FOR THE USER, IT HAS BUT ONE MAJOR WEAKNESS: SINCE ITS USAGE DEPENDS HEAVILY ON THE USER'S LEGS, RESTRAINING OR PINNING DOWN ANY MAJOR PARTS OF THEIR LOWER BODY CAN SIGNIFICANTLY DISRUPT GEPPO. THIS WAS SEEN DURING FUKURO'S FIGHT WITH FRANKY, WHERE THE LATTER MANAGED TO GRAB ON TO ONE OF THE CP9'S LEGS, NOTICEABLY AFFECTING THE TECHNIQUE. HOWEVER, IT. |Tekkai – Iron Body (Mastered)| The Tekkai hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. When Tekkai is active, the user is unable to move, with the exception of Jabra's Tekkai Kenpo. Tekkai can also be used to enhance the users' attacks by the increased density one gets from using Tekkai, similar to Busoshoku Haki, although aside from Jabra, it requires the user to utilize Tekkai after they are mobile towards the opponent. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces and enhance attacks with his/her use of Tekkai. Furthermore, despite the increased physical density that one gains when activating this move, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood. Thus, its resistance to force has its limits. Franky, for example, used his actual iron fist to break through Fukuro's Tekkai, and Kumadori's Tekkai couldn't protect him from the insane strength of Chopper's Monster Point. Furthermore, Tekkai cannot harden the body against non-physical attacks, making the user as vulnerable as ever to certain attacks. An example was during Sanji's fight with Jabra where he used the burning force of friction to incinerate through the latter's Tekkai. As such, even masters of Tekkai are far from indestructible; the limit of one's Tekkai to resist damage does however improve with mastery. Rob Lucci was able to resist even cannonballs at the age of 13 and was able to easily withstand the same iron fist of Franky's that hurt Fukuro. |Shigan – Finger Pistol (Mastered)| The Shigan is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with the Rokushiki users' impressive speed and agile techniques. However it's never been used to counter or deflect another powerful attack in any fights, which is probably because the user could easily break his finger instead of just blocking it with Tekkai. The Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. |Rankyaku – Tempest Kick (Mastered)| The Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. |Soru – Shave (Mastered)| The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. |Kami-e – Paper Art (Mastered)| The Kami-e makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Ink Art Style: -Ink Weapons: Etar can craft swords, shields, spears, and other blade or blunt weapons -Ink Stampede: Etar will create a number of different animals that can range from 1 to 10 and from different species from a dog to an elephant. Note that Etar will exhaust himself quickly if he creates a big number of animals or create a large number of large animals. Ink Flood: Etar releases a massive amount of ink from his body. Anyone within the ink is an open target for him to kill quickly. He is able to create spikes and manipulate ink in other ways to defeat his opponent. Dream: To find perfect justice. Bio: Etar was born on the island of Dressrosa to a rich family. He was the oldest of 5 and became skilled in swordsmanship and hand to hand combat. When he turned 17, Etar set out and became a pirate captain. He climbed his way to Supernova status but was sadly defeated and captured by CP9 Leader, Alero, who convinced Etar to join the CP9 and leave his pirate dreams in the past. Etar resisted for a few months but eventually broke and joined Alero. Now he seeks perfect justice against all Pirates and Revolutionaries. Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:CP9 Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Supernovas